Wanna Get Caught?
by Alyson Reber
Summary: SMC Contest entry. Attend the tale of Edward Cullen. Bella convinces Edward to go on a picnic with her. Based on Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Wanna Get Caught?**

**Penname: Alyson Reber**

**Movie or TV Show: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or Amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

--

_Don't own Sweeney Todd, Twilight or anything else that may come up during the course of this. _

_--_

I don't get how Mrs. Swan can always be in such a good mood. I'm serious. Her husband died not too long ago, and she's not even mourning! My wife's been dead for 15 bloody years, and I still feel like killing the ruddy judge. Mind you, I only recently found out, but I bet that in several years, I'll still be pissed. I see her wandering around her pie shop in her tattered clothing, humming merrily, while that little girl, Renesmee, that we adopted, after I killed her bastard of a master, sweeps up and hums with her. That woman is way too cheerful for her own good. This morning, she somehow convinced me to go on a picnic. Probably had something to do with her nagging me for hours until I snapped. Or maybe it had something to do with those beautiful, almost child-like brown eyes of hers. Or maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a low cut shirt... probably why... little she-devil...

That's how I found myself here, underneath the old oak tree in the park and on top of a surprisingly clean blanket with Mrs. Swan, or as she insisted that I call her, Bella, on my left, in yet another low cut blue shirt (blue is my favorite color on her) and a long black peasant skirt, hiding her amazing legs from me. She was watching Renesmee play in the falling leafs, laughing from time to time when Renesmee would laugh and jump into the leafs, and gasp when she would fall. I found it quite amusing how one could be so amused by something as simple as a child.

"Just think about it, Mr. C." She once said that if I wouldn't call her Bella, she would be forced to call me 'Mr. C' or 'Mr. Cullen', which I quite prefer... I have found in the past that when people get personal with me, I end up losing them. "We're raking in enough cash. Why don't we move somewhere a little... sunnier. Like... uh... I don't know... Like California!! My dad used to take me there every Christmas holiday! Ah, Phoenix... Making sandcastles in the sand... I can STILL feel my toes wiggling around in the sand! OH! And hunting for seashells... Making necklaces with them..." She announced enthusiastically. "Mr. C... Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered simply, hoping that she wouldn't press further. I really wasn't paying attention to her words... her lips were so much more interesting than any words that could possibly come out of them

"What did I say then?" She asked. I gulped.

"Uh... you want to adopt another little orphaned child?" I asked hoping that I had the right answer. She glared and lightly slapped my head.

"I WAS asking if we could pick up shop and move to Cali..."

"Absolutely not." I cut her off quickly.

"And why not?" She asked.

"We'd get caught." I said. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows "People don't really notice when other people go missing here. They usually assume it's a bear or something. If we go to California, we don't have the bear excuse. We'd have more of a chance of getting caught. And frankly, I don't want to get caught." I explained.

"But isn't knowing that you might get caught kind of... thrilling?" She asked. Those words coming out of anyone else's mouth would probably mean one thing, but coming out of Bel... Mrs. Swan's mouth, it usually meant another.

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked a bit. She grinned and moved closer to me.

"Well..." She started as she played with the top button on my shirt. "We are in a very public place... it's around noon..." She trailed off and pressed her lips to my neck.

"Mrs. Swan... Rene-" She groaned and pulled away a bit.

"She met some other kids while she was running around. She should be occupied for a while." She said, and then I felt her hand moving up my leg... oh God... She grinned at me when her hand met my erection, which was pushing painfully against the zipper of my pants. "Seems like someones an eager beaver." She whispered playfully. She rubbed it lightly, and I let out a moan. At an agonizingly slow pace, she pulled my zipper down, and then my pants and underwear promptly followed until the elastic strap of my boxers were midway down my thigh. She sat down on my thighs, so that her long peasant skirt, god bles it, was covering me. I reached my hand underneath with the intention of pulling her panties down, only to, fortunately, find that she wasn't wearing any. I looked up at her with a playfull look on my face and she smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't find a clean pair." She said quickly, ducking her head down. I sighed and put my index finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Well... isn't that just convenient?" I pondered aloud. She giggled and leaned down to kiss me, her long dark brown hair making a curtain around us.

"Maybe it was intentional." She admitted after she pulled away. She then lifted herself up a bit so that her hot, moist entrance was just above my throbbing erection.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, hoping... no... PRAYING that her answer was yes. She rolled her eyes and, in one swift motion, lowered herself onto me. She and I moaned at the same time. It was as if her tight, wet walls were made for me, and my thick, long member made for her. She moaned loudly, and I quickly pulled her lips to mine. Don't want to get caught, do we?

She met every thrust of my hips, thrust for thrust. It was honestly driving me crazy. Had my lips not been occupied by hers, I would have been screaming out loud, getting us both caught. I briefly wondered how we would look to people in passing... But then her already tight walls tightened around me, and I quickly lost that thought. She threw her head back and moaned, and I was quickly sent over the edge. I growled as I rode out my orgasm, my seed filling her to the brink. I Then collapsed to the ground, bringing Mrs. Swan... Bella with me. She squealed in amusement and wrapped her arms around me. Her skirt was still covering my dick, so I didn't bother pulling my pants up.

"Mrs. Swan! Mrs. Swan! MRS. SWAN!" I heard Renesmee yell in the distance. I groaned and lightly, but firmly pushed Bella off of me so that I could pull up my pants.

"Over here, Nessie!" She yelled out. Renesmee ran over and launched herself at me.

"My new friend Jacob... he's really really cool and he's got pretty hair... he asked me if I could go over and play with him. Can I go? Please? I love you! Please? Please? I'll never ever ask for anything ever again. Please?" Renesmee begged. Bella looked at me, and then Renesmee did too. She climbed into my lap and pouted.

"Please, Mr. Cullen?" She asked. I put my finger to my chin and made it look like I was thinking, though I had already made my decision.

"I GUESS you could... IF" I paused for dramatic effect. "You promise to have fun." Renesmee nodded and ran off to find her new friend. I turned to Bella and winked.

"Now that we're alone..." I trailed off. Bella grinned at me.

"Wanna get caught?" She asked.

--

_THERE WE GO! My second entry. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review... because nothing makes an author sadder than seeing that they have a zillion hits and no reviews. Or getting a notice that says that they've been added to someones favorite story list, but no reviews. I like knowing what my readers are thinking._


End file.
